Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a display device, a control method for the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are known electronic devices provided with a display device that detect the proximity of a user based on detection information from a proximity detection sensor (e.g., motion sensor) or the like built into the display device and control operations of the display device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-252526 discloses a television receiver that powers on the device, in the case where it is judged by light detection unit and human detection unit that lighting in the room is on and there is a person present. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-339627 discloses an image capturing apparatus that is provided with an EVF (Electronic Viewfinder) and has an eye-on detection mechanism that powers on a display device in the case where it is detected by a light sensor that an eye is up close to the viewfinder. Such an eye-on detection mechanism enables power consumption to be reduced by powering off the display device in the case where the user does not have his or her eye up close.
Incidentally, while a display device generally requires that a plurality of types of voltages (driving voltages), namely, a positive voltage and a negative voltage, are applied (generated) in order to drive a display element, it is desirable, from the viewpoint of suppressing power consumption, to stop generation of the driving voltages if a user is not in proximity. In this regard, there is a problem in that since the display device requires enough time for the driving voltages to stabilize after stepping up or stepping down for generating the driving voltages has been completed, display cannot be performed immediately upon a user moving into proximity when generation of the driving voltages is stopped.